Lockdown returns (Tino's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction)
Here's how Lockdown returns in Tino's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. Joshua: Awesome job! Optimus: You? Joshua: Who? Cade: You. Optimus: Step forward. Joshua: Wait. Why? Optimus: Your science will be responsible for humanity's extinction. Joshua: All right. I know that you're sensitive to this whole bio ethical dilemma. Cade: Maybe all he wants to hear you say is that some things should never have been invented. Grimlock: RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR!!!!! Joshua: screaming Okay. Optimus: We'll lead you out of the city. Get that Seed safely to the hills. Drift: Use this car. Joshua: He almost ate me! Cade: the engine All right, we're good! get in the car Shane: Get out of that seat. And you're one lucky dad to have me. Cade: Okay, Lucky Charms. You got that. You drive. Lets go. took off, but as they leave the Seed activates and starts beeping Cade: What did you do? Joshua: I don't know, I don't know, but it's an issue. Cade: You press a button? Darcy: Is it gonna blow up? Joshua: I don't know. Cade: Your thing is beeping now, so you must have hit something. Darcy: Is it gonna blow up? Joshua: I DON'T KNOW! Cade: A bomb starts beeping, that might signal a problem, you think? Joshua: I'm just saying that it's a steady blinking light, which could be a timer of some kind. Unless it's signaling location. Cade: To who? see Lockdown's ship as his theme plays Hong Kong police: Japanese Hong Kong police #2: We've got to call the central government for help! speaking Japanese Lockdown: Optimus Prime. Come to me. bottom of his ship reveals a large blue magnet see a boy with shades then sees Lockdown's ship Boy: Oh, God! see Lockdown sucking up metal Beijing, China are looking at Lockdown's ship on TV Woman: Defense Minster... there's a crisis in Hong Kong! see TV announcers Defense Minister: the Central Government will protect Hong Kong at all costs. We have fighter jets on the way. see more stuff being absorbed in Lockdown's ship with our heroes Tessa: There's the bridge. Carver: We're almost there, guys! Origami: Hurry! Cade: the ship dropping metal Origami: Stop! is shouting, then we see slow motion Cade and Joshua: Back it up! Back it up! Shane: Move! Get out of the way! I can't see, I can't see! Tessa: Shane, drive! Shane: Okay, just calm down! metal drops, and this time on Optimus and Bumblebee Daphne: Watch out, Fred! Tessa: Shane, watch out! Optimus: Get cover! Cade: Back it up! Back, back, go! Optimus: caught by the water Dah! Autobots! Fow back! metal drops and Shane drives backwards Shane: Come on, move! Out of my way! Joshua: Get out of the way! Shane: Look out! Joshua: Just hit them, just hit them! magnet grabs Slug but Strafe catches him is continuing backing up Joshua: It's a big magnet! Cade: It's sucking up metal and dropping it! metal drops Tessa: Go faster! Go faster! Shane: Get out of the way! Joshua: It's coming! It's coming! It's coming closer! Tessa: Go faster, Shane! metal drops Cade: Watch out, watch out! Watch out! Joshua: Look out! Cade: a propeller Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Oh, no! Now it's circiling back towards! Hard right! Take a hard right! Shance: so Tessa: Come on, Shane! Joshua: OH, MY GOOOOOOOOOD!!! large ship crates into a building, and Cade's group crash into a restaurant. Then objects start to lift up Cade: Oh, no. No, the magnet. Get out, get out! Come on! Come here! Get out! Tessa and Cade come out Joshua: No, no, no! No, we're going up! Grab the bomb! Help me grab the bomb! Shane: I can't get the seatbelt of! Joshua: Pull me down! Catch me! I'm going up! I'm going up! Get me! Grab me! Darcy: Cade's legs Joshua: Pull me down! Pull me! Shane: I can't get the seat belt off! I can't get the belt off! I'm stuck! I'm stuck! car goes up Cade: Hold the bomb! I can't hold on! Pull! Joshua: Guys, it'c crushing me! Shane: his seatbelt and falls on the roof Cade and Darcy fall. As the car drops Cade: CAR! avoid it Tessa: Shane! Shane! Shane: I'm good! I'm good! I'm good. see lockdown's ship above the ocean Tessa: Bumblebee! roaring Bumblebee: Hey, you guys! Yee-hah! Cade: Come on. Joshua: Go find someplace safe. Darcy: I'm proud of you. Decepticon ship shoots down Starfe Optimus: Get cover! destroys the ship Optimus: Guys. Autobots, get this bomb over the bridge and over the city! Tessa: Dad! see the ship Cade: Come on. enough, the magnet caughts Optimus and the Dinobots. As they we're almost getting into the ship Optimus: HAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! rockets and destroys the magnet and the Dinobots fall to the ground Joshua:: I got it! I'm getting this bomb out of here! Cade: Give me the gun. Shane: so Optimus: It's you and me now! to Lockdown's ship Cade: Look, Optimus is out there all alone. Tesaa: What? You can't help him. Cade: I have to, Tess. He came back for us. Tessa: Dad, don't leave, please. Cade: Look, I'll find you, I'll get there, okay? Tessa: Dad, now you'll die! Cade: You gotta stay with Shane. You're gonna be okay. Shane You promise me you're gonna keep her safe, rest of her life until the end of time! Promise me! Shane: I promise you. Cade: You're the best thing I ever made, Tess. All right, don't ever forget it, it was always you. her I love you. Tessa: Please. Cade: Get in the car now. Tessa: Dad! takes off, but the Tino, Sunset Shimmer, Shido, Godou, Star, Scooby, Serena, Doraemon, Todd, Ms. Frizzle, Kim Possible, and The Care Bears are left behind Tino: Wait up! Sunset Shimmer: Tino! Wait! Don't go! they left Marco: This couldn't get any worse. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes